Unexpected
by lazygirl
Summary: Mimi has moved out of Japan and lost contact with everybody. One day she goes to work and meets someone she didn't expect.....Mimato
1. Another Day of Work

Hi! A new story by me! I just had to write this story out, it was driving me crazy! Anyway, it is another Mimato, except this one is a little bit more different than my other stories. This one is in Mimi's POV. Usually I write in the 3rd person but I decided to try some thing a little different. But I'm not that good at writing this way so please forgive me. In this story Mimi is 19, goes to college in the morning and is a maid in the afternoon. I got the idea from "Blue's Crush" but that is the only similarities it has with the movie. I never saw "Maid in Manhattan" so I don't know what that movie is about. Matt is 21 and you'll find out what he does for a living. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Another Day of Work"  
  
Wow, I can't believe I do this for a living. I clean other people's room...I don't even clean *my* room! I absolutely hate cleaning! The things we do for money...My life is a mess. I should have never left Japan. If I knew how hard it would be to support myself in New York, I would have never left! I should have stayed and learn how to cook so I could be on my mom's cooking show. But noooo, I wanted to prove to everyone that I could be independent. That I wasn't as weak and fragile as they thought I was. Who am I kidding? I'm a maid at a hotel. But it is a 5 star hotel, so it isn't that bad. Just that to check out a room in this hotel would cost more than my paycheck.  
  
At least I'm going to college, but it's hard to work and go to school. But I'm doing all right. I'm studying to become a fashion designer. I go to school in the morning, then go to work at the hotel in the afternoon, and then do my homework at night. Which means I don't have much time for a social life. I do have a boyfriend, Michael. But he complains about how I'm always busy. I do have friends, but I don't have much time to hang out with them.  
  
I live in a small, tiny apartment. There's only my room, a living room/kitchen, and a bathroom. But I do have a nice view of the river. Sometimes I do see strange men there at night, dumping something, but usually it's a nice view. I stare at it to help me sleep when I have trouble sleeping.  
  
I do wonder whatever happened to my friends back in Japan. How are their lives going? Is it better than mine? I always wanted to contact them but I just can't. I sort of left Japan without telling them. I didn't know how to tell them that I was leaving so I just left. I know it was the wrong thing to do and I wished I didn't do it but you can't change the past.  
  
I took a glass out of the cabinet and filled it up with water and I took a drink. I know us maids aren't suppose to do that but hey, like anyone would know.  
  
~Next day~  
  
*Beep**Beep**Beep* Damn that alarm clock. Another day of my glamorous life. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got dressed. I looked at the clock to see how much more time I had left to eat. Great, 1 minute. I grabbed an apple, left my apartment and got into my car. I drove to school and went to my classes.  
  
Nothing interesting happened. My last class was finally over at 3:00. I got back into my car and drove to work. When I got there, I dressed in my uniform and started on my route. I knocked on the door to be sure no one was in there. *Knock**Knock* "Is anyone in there?" I asked. No one answered. I put a thing that hung on the door saying, "The room was being cleaned" I looked through my keys to find the right key and opened the door.  
  
I open the door and my jaw dropped open. This room is an absolute mess! I can't believe it! Obviously there was a party going on here last night. There were beer cans, paper plates, etc... everywhere. I let out a groan. It's going to take me a looooonnnnnnggggg time to clean up this room. The person who is staying in this room better hope he never meets me. If I see him, I would so give him a piece of my mind. I start to pick up the things and throw away pieces of trash away.  
  
Ohhhh....now I remember! The person who is staying in this room is a lead singer of a band! I remember the other maids talking about it a couple of nights ago. They were saying how cool it was that a famous rock band was staying at the hotel. They were also saying that the lead singer of the band was really hot. I can't exactly remember the name of the band though...I wasn't really listening to the conversation.  
  
About an hour later I finally picked up the last piece of trash off the floor. Now I had to make the bed. My favorite thing to do (note the sarcastic tone.) Oh my god! The lead singer is still in bed asleep! It's 4:15, the middle of the day, and he is still asleep in bed! How hard did he party last night?! I must admit though, the other maids were right, he was hot. Even though his blond hair was all messy.  
  
He was spread out on his bed; half the blanket was covering him from the waist down. I could tell that he likes to sleep without any clothing on his upper body. I wonder if I could just take a small peak underneath the blanket... No, bad thought. Bad bad bad thought. Besides, what would happen if he wakes up and catches me peaking? I should just leave while he is still sleeping. Aww crap! I can't leave! I gotta go clean the bathroom, and then I can leave. Oh well, that should only take me a couple of minutes. I went into the bathroom, praying that it was too dirty. I opened the door and saw that it wasn't. Score! I picked up the toilet brush and scrubbed the toilet clean. After I was done with that I cleaned the shower, wiped the dust off the counters and mirrors. Great, now I can leave. I walked out of the bathroom and was about to leave but then stopped. Maybe I can take one more glance at the guy before I leave. I look over to the bed and he isn't there anymore. Aww...he is gone! Wait, if he isn't there anymore....WHERE IS HE?! I should leave now, before he sees me.  
  
"Excuse me? Miss?" A sleepy voice said behind me. I can't turn around! My body won't let me! Calm down Mimi, he is just a famous rock star, he is just like any other guy. I took a deep breath in and turned around....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Should I continue or should I stop? Is it good or is it bad? Do you know who the guy could be? Hehehe. Anyway, gotta go write in my other fics! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	2. Waffles

Hey! Happy Holidays! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Waffles"  
  
I turned around and there he was, the most hottest guy on earth! I gotta take this moment to burn this image into my brain. He stood there, barefooted and shirtless but had boxers on. His blond hair was messy and his blue eyes were barely opened. He looked really tired, well duh Mimi, he just woke up. "How may I help you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you knew where my robe was?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I thought it needed to be washed so I put it in the cleaning basket. I could go get you a clean robe if you want?" I hope he says no. I could stare at his chest all day, hehe. He wasn't super buff but he was just right.  
  
"No, it's okay, I can get it myself." He went over to the closet and got a robe out of it. "Does this hotel serve breakfast downstairs?"  
  
"Umm....We're not serving breakfast anymore. It's 4:30. We're going to serve dinner in about 3 hours...."  
  
"It's 4:30?"  
  
"Yes sir." I feel weird calling him sir, since he looked like he was around my age. "I can make you some waffles if you want..." Please say no, I don't know how to make waffles!  
  
"That's so nice of you, thanks. I'll be in the shower if you need me." And he left. Just think right now, at this very moment, he is getting ready to take a shower....Right! The waffles! I went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Oh no....There's no frozen waffles in there! I don't know how to make waffles out of scratch! What am I? A cook?! Hmm....I got an idea! I ran quickly to the door and left the room. I went to the next closes room and knocked on the door. Pleaseeee be home!  
  
A cute guy, who looked about 22, opened the door. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, sorry to bother you. But I was wondering if you had any frozen waffles by any chance?"  
  
He looked at me weirdly. But then a smile formed on his face and he laughed. "Actually, I do have some."  
  
"Great! Could I borrow some?"  
  
"Sure. I'll go get them now, you can come in if you want." He opened his door wider and went to go get the waffles. I don't know if I should go in. It'd be rude if I don't but then again, I really shouldn't. I'll just go inside but stand by the door. "Here you go!" He handed me the waffles. "You don't have to return them to me," he said with a laugh.  
  
I laughed. "Thank you sooo much! You just got me out of a problem. Bye." I said as I stepped out of his hotel room.  
  
"No problem. See ya." And he closed the door.  
  
I went back into the other room. I hope he is still in the shower...YES!! He is. I quickly went into the kitchen and put them in the mircowave. I waited for the beep, it's taking forever. Finally, there goes the beep! I put the waffles on plates and place them on the table. Just then, he came out of the bathroom with just a towel covering his torso. My jaw dropped! That has never happen to me before. I quickly turned around, hoping he didn't see what happened. "How are the waffles coming?" He asked.  
  
"Uhhh...... there done." I turned back around and saw that he had put on his robe. He walked over to the table and sat down. He took a bite of the waffles.  
  
"Mmmm. I want to thank you so much for making this for me....." He stopped and stared at my name tag. "Mindy."  
  
Did he just call me Mindy? How hung over is he? I looked down at my name tag. It says Mi....ndy. Oh my God, it says Mindy! How the hell did that happen?! Ohh...I must have grabbed the wrong name tag when I came into work today. Stupid Mimi! "You're welcome sir," I said with a smile.  
  
"You don't have to call me sir, you can call me Matt." Hmm....I had a friend named Matt. In fact, he too had blond hair and blue eyes. I wonder whatever happen to him....  
  
"Do you need anything else?" I asked.  
  
"Well....I don't know where everything is in this city...Maybe you can show me where everything is tomorrow? You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
Ahhh! He just asked me to show him around the city! Hell, I don't know where anything is in this city but still, I get to spend time with a famous rock star! Oh no, Michael! He would be so mad if he found out that I rather spend my time with someone else than him. Okay then, I'm going to turn him down. "Of course I will show you around the city!" What did I just do!?!?  
  
"Great! So do you want to meet me here tomorrow at 11?"  
  
"Sure!" I walked over to the door. "Bye."  
  
"Bye Mindy!" And he closed the door. I just got myself into a big mess didn't I? Not only do I not know my way around the city, he thinks my name is Mindy! I can't tell him my real name now! I'm going to look stupid! I let out a sigh. Tomorrow is going to be one rough day...  
  
~Next Day (Saturday) ~  
  
Well, this morning I called Michael and told him I had to work on an English paper. I feel so bad lying to him! But, it's not like I'm cheating on his right? I'm just showing this guy around the city. Just as a friend! I mean, I don't even know the guy's last name. That's right, I'm not doing anything wrong. Who are you kidding Mimi, you know you have a small crush on the guy. He just reminds me of someone, I don't know who, but someone... Well, I reached up to his door, might as well get this over with. *Knock**Knock* I waited, but nobody answered. I put my ear against the door and I didn't hear a thing. Maybe he has another hang over and is sleeping it off. Or maybe he forgot that we were suppose to meet this morning. I guess I should feel happy, I mean now I'm off the hook. But I do feel somewhat disappointed. I turn to leave but the door opened suddently. I gasped in shock. There was Matt, wearing really dark sunglasses, a baseball cap, and a black trench coat. He was all out of breath.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't forget about today, I just couldn't find my wallet. I hope your not the next person to clean my room because it is just a mess in there after I turned the place upside down looking for my wallet. I hope you weren't waiting very long." Matt said in between breaths.  
  
"No, I didn't. But I was beginning to think you stood me up." I laughed lightly. He smiled his heartbreaker grin. The same grin I've been seeing in pictures in magazines. "So uh, what's with the whole woredroble?"  
  
"I have to wear these things." He said as he pointed to the hat and sunglasses. "So I won't get reconized. The last time I went to somewhere without these I got mobbed by teenage girls. I barely made it out of there alive! Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." I said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how is the story going? Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


	3. Crazy Fans

Super Bowel Sunday! Whoo! Go Patriots! Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Crazy Fans"  
  
We walked down the stairs to the lobby and then we were outside the hotel. My car was parked across the street. "Here's my car, I know it's not a BMW but it's very dependable." I said as we approach my car.  
  
He walked around the car, looking at it. "What are you talking about? It's a very nice car." I laughed as I unlocked my door. I got in the car and unlocked the other door. Matt got in and was looking for the seat belt. "Um...Where's the seat belt?" Matt asked as he was looking for it.  
  
"Well, that seat doesn't have a seat belt anymore. The person who had this car before me, they got into a crash and the paramedics had to cut off the seat belt."  
  
He looked worry. "So what am I going to use as a seat belt?"  
  
"Do you really need a seat belt? I mean, don't those things kill more people then they save?"  
  
"Your thinking of air bags."  
  
"Oh, well most of my friends would get in the backseats." I said as I started the car.  
  
"Okay then, I will do just that." He got out of the front seat and into the backseat. "So where are we off too?"  
  
"Umm... " I seriously didn't know where anything was in this city. "How about Central Park?" He nodded his head. I drove to there, which took about 10 minutes. When we got there, we got out of the car and walked the paths. We walked in silence. Many people looked at us while we passed them. By the way he was dressed it kinda looked like he was one of those guys who flashed at people and then run away. Believe it or not a guy in the park flashed me about 8 weeks ago. The horror. A big gust of wind came by; I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't cold.  
  
"Are you cold?" Matt asked. I opened my eyes and was about to respond but instead laughed. "What?" I pointed to his head and he put his hand over it. "My wig! Ahhh! Where'd it go?!" We looked around and saw that it was on the ground about 4 feet away. Matt ran after it and grabbed it. But at the same time a dog also grabbed it and was trying to take it away from Matt. "No doggy, bad doggy! It's not a toy!" As I looked at Matt struggling with the dog I fell down laughing. He let go of the wig and the dog ran away with it. Matt walked back and helped me off the ground.  
  
"Why did you let go?" I asked.  
  
"The dog drooled all over the wig, I don't think I'm going to put that thing back on my head unless it was dry cleaned over and over again."  
  
"AHHHHH!!! IT'S MATT!!" A teenage girl screamed and pointed at Matt. He turned white as a ghost. A few more other girls screamed and started to run towards him.  
  
"I hope you're a fast runner!" Matt shouted at me as he grabbed my hand. I wished I didn't wear these platform shoes today.  
  
We ran and ran until all of a sudden a girl jumped out of the bushes. "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" Wow, isn't she forward. And I had a hard time asking for a guy's phone number...  
  
"Um...I'm sorry, but uh...I'm married to her!" Matt quickly said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I gave him a questioning look and he winked at me.  
  
"What?! How come I didn't hear anything about it in the tabloids?!"  
  
"Uhh...It was a very small wedding, only the two of us. We got married in Las Vegas by Elvis. Best 50 bucks I ever spent! Well we gotta go bye bye!" Matt grabbed my hand again and dragged me into a coffee shop.  
  
A waitress looked at us weirdly because we were trying to catch our breath. Matt held up two fingers, meaning two for lunch. She showed us to a booth and set down the menus on the table. We sat down and looked at the menus. I looked out the window and saw a group of girls running around. I'm guessing they were trying to find Matt. "Remind me never to wear high-heels or platform shoes when I'm going out with you in public," I joked.  
  
Matt laughed. "Okay. So what do you want to eat?"  
  
"I don't know, what looks good?" I asked.  
  
"It seems the only thing on the menu that doesn't have meat is the salad."  
  
"Are you a vegetarian?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
  
"...Of course I am! I'm against eating animals." Okay, so I lied. I actually *love* eating meat. But I didn't want him to know that...  
  
"Really? That's great! It is so hard to find another vegetarian these days." Matt said.  
  
"I know," I agreed.  
  
"Are you two ready?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Yes, two salads please. And I would like a Pepsi and do you want anything?" Matt asked me. I shook my head no. "That's it, thank you." The waitress left. "So, tell me more about you. I don't know anything about you besides the fact that your name is Mindy."  
  
Oh yeah, he still thinks my name is Mindy...Should I tell him my real name? I don't want to make things awkward. "Um...I'm going to college right now. I'm hoping to be a fashion designer. Uh...there's nothing much more to tell..."  
  
"How about your interests? Do you like sports?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm a big sports fan." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Really? I don't know many girls who are sports fans." Oh no, he didn't get the sarcastic tone in my voice when I said that. "Who is your favorite football team?"  
  
"Umm...." I don't know anything about football..."The Yankees?"  
  
"Haha, that's funny, but seriously."  
  
"Well...um...What is your favorite team?"  
  
"The Patriots."  
  
"What a coincidence! They are my favorite team too!"  
  
"Here is your Pepsi sir and here are your salads." The waitress said as she placed our foods on the table. "Is there anything else I can get you two?"  
  
"No, but thank you." Matt said. While we ate our salad we talked. He asked me if I ever saw "The Lord Of The Rings" and I said no. He couldn't believe it. He said that after we finish lunch, he was going to take me to see all three of the movies.  
  
We finished our lunch and he paid for it. How nice of him! Michael didn't have a job and always depended on me to pay for things. Matt made a paper hat out of a newspaper and wore it on his head. "Uhh...why are you wearing a paper hat?" I asked.  
  
"Just in case those psycho girls are still in the park." We walked back to my car and drove to a theater that played all three "LOTR" movies. I parked my car and we went to the ticket booth. He paid for the tickets and snacks. How sweet is he?! But remember Mimi you have a boyfriend. We sat down in our seats to watch "The Fellowship Of The Ring."  
  
~3 Hours Later~  
  
Wow! That was a great movie! I can't believe I waited this long to go see it! I went to go to the bathroom while Matt went to go get more snacks. After that we went to go see "The Two Towers"  
  
~3 Hours Later~  
  
I can't wait until I see "The Return Of The King"! Even though I only have to wait 10 minutes until it starts. But I am getting a little sleepy...  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Mmmm...Where am I? I opened my eyes and saw that this isn't my bed, but it does look familiar. Oh My God! I know why this bed looks familiar! This is Matt's bed! I quickly looked under the covers. Oh thank God, my clothes are still on. But how did I get here anyway? I looked on the nightstand and saw that he left me a note. "Hey, you fell asleep during the movie so I drove us back to my hotel. I would have driven you home but I didn't know where you lived. Don't worry I slept on the couch. I have to go do some errands but I will be back later. Go ahead and make yourself at home. Hope to see you later -Matt." Aww, he is such a sweet guy.  
  
I got up and stretched. Oh look, he has a message on his answering machine. Should I listen to it? No, that would be rude...But I could say I accidentally pushed the play button...I looked around and "accidentally" pushed the button. "Hey Matt, it's TK. Did you forget something today? MAYBE TO PICK UP YOUR BROTHER FROM THE AIRPORT?! How can you forget?! I only told you I would come visit you about A HUNDREDS TIME!! Where the hell are you Matt? Oh wait...There you are, waving at me. I guess you were just late. Hehe...Uh...Just ignore this, bye!" Oh, Matt has a visitor...named TK...Wait a minute...Matt and TK...Brother...OH MY FREAKIN GOD!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So Mimi finally figured it out. But when will Matt find out? And will TK recognized Mimi? Find out in chapter 4! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Go Patriots!! 


	4. A Surprise Meeting

Here's chapter 4! Thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter! You're the best!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A Surprise Meeting"  
  
This whole time the rock star turned out to be Matt! Matt Ishida! Digimon Matt! How can I be so stupid?! I should've known it was him! But wait, he doesn't know that it is me...He thinks my name is Mindy. So all I have to do is not mention the fact that my name is really Mimi. But TK, as soon as he sees me he will know who I am! What am I going to do?! I know! I'll leave right now before they come back! I made the bed (hey, I am the maid aren't I?) and reached for the door. I opened it and just when I was about to walk out I heard some people talking on the stairs.  
  
"Gosh Matt, why did you have to have the room all the way on the top floor?" TK said tiredly.  
  
"I don't see why you are complaining, *I'm* the one carrying your luggage!" Matt spat out.  
  
I went back into the room and quietly closed the door. Okay, can't go out that door. I'm soo screwed! What can I do?! Where can I hide?! Under the bed? Too overdone. I know! The balcony! I moved the curtains and slid the glass door. After I was outside and slid the door back. Okay, I'm safe as long as they don't come out here. I put my head near the door so I could hear what they were talking about.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink TK? All I have is beer."  
  
"Why am I not surprised."  
  
"I can and will kick you out of my room. So you better be nice!"  
  
"Is the view from the balcony nice?"  
  
"Yeah, it's on top of the swimming pool so you get to see a lot of girls in their bikini. But then you also get to see some fat guys in speedos." Oh how true is that. "Do you want to take a look?"  
  
"Sure." Damn it! They are coming out here! I swung my right leg over the railing and then the other. Wow, it is really high up here! Don't be a wuss Mimi! All you got to do is let go and fall into the water. One...Two...Three! I let go of the railings and fell. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hit the water hard. Well what do you expect? I quickly went up to get air. I reach up the top and everyone in the pool was looking at me. I smiled and quickly swam over to the ladder and got out. I'm sure I'm gonna be sore for a couple of days because of that but at least TK and Matt didn't see me.  
  
~2 Days Later~  
  
I wonder how long Matt and TK are going to stay at the hotel. I hope they will leave soon because I can't keep hiding from them. Yesterday when I was cleaning the halls, I saw TK was coming so I had to use my key card and get into one of the rooms. Unfortunately the room I went in was occupied and I saw things that I wish I could scrub away from my mind.  
  
Now I'm looking out the window from the diner, while I'm waiting for my soup. There's a pigeon attacking a man for his sandwich. I hate pigeons they can be so annoying. I felt someone's presence and I expected to be the waitress with my soup. I looked up and my eyes went huge and my mouth dropped open. "MIMI! I thought it was you when I was walking by the diner. What are the chances of us meeting here?!" TK smiled. How I miss that smile. Seeing TK always made me in a happier mood.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! What are you doing in New York?!" I pretended to be surprised.  
  
"I'm actually visiting Matt. Did you know he was here?" He asked me.  
  
I made my mouth drop open again. "Matt is here too?! How long has he been in New York?"  
  
"About a week. He's here to record a CD so he will be here for a couple of weeks, even months." Great...Now I'll always have to look behind my shoulder to see if he sees me.  
  
The waitress brought my soup. "Here's your soup...Oh my God! Are you Matt Ishida?! The rock star?!" She screamed.  
  
TK smiled nervously. "No, I'm just a guy who looks like him..."  
  
"Oh, you must get that a lot. You look like you can even be related to him!" The waitress laughed. I tried not to laugh, TK looked like he was scared. She finally left and we continued talking.  
  
"So how's life here?" TK asked.  
  
"Good, it can be a little lonely sometimes. College is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be."  
  
"Are you still with Michael?"  
  
"Yeah, are you with Kari yet?" I knew he had a crush on her for the longest time. But he was to scared to ask her out.  
  
"We are actually."  
  
I squealed, "It's about time! You guys are like made for each other! I was just wondering, is Matt seeing anyone?" It's just an innocent question right?  
  
"Nope, he is very picky. He is too focus in his music right now. But I am trying to get him in the dating scene. Do you know anyone who would like to go out with him?"  
  
"Do I know anyone?" I laughed. "How about do I know anyone who wouldn't go out with him."  
  
"What do girls see in him?"  
  
"He is hott, sexy, got a damn nice body, good singer and guitarist-"  
  
TK interrupted me. "So they are into his looks."  
  
"Uh, I wasn't done. He has that attitude and he's mysterious."  
  
"It sounds to me that you like him." TK smiled.  
  
I blushed slightly. "I'm not gonna lie, I did have a tiny crush on him when I was younger. And I might have, once and a while, daydreamed they we were together. But come on, who wasn't fantasized themselves with their friends?"  
  
TK's smile only got bigger. "You love my brother! Mimi Tachikawa loves my brother!" TK sang. I laughed. I knew he was only teasing me.  
  
"Mimi loves who?" A voice asked. I looked to see whose voice it was and the expression on my face dropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye! 


End file.
